disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Francisco
Francisco Flores is a major character in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. He is Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's maternal grandfather. Personality Francisco is a very wise man who loves his family and who has a firm respect for the by-laws and traditions of the Kingdom of Avalor. He also has a perchant for storytelling as noted by his wife when she tells Elena that he's always reminded of a story. He also has knowledge of the Scepter of Light as shown when he tells Luisa "It's never glowed like that before." As revealed in "Model Sister", Francisco believes in placing the Royal Duties before all else. He also values making a good impression during a Royal Visit. As revealed in "Island of Youth", he's a staunch traditionalist. As revealed in "A Day to Remember", he loves Dia de los Muertos for the snacks. He is shown to be the most reasonable of his family, as while neither Luisa or Elena could forgive Esteban for causing Shuriki to attack them, Francisco did not let the fact that Esteban had changed for the better slide and found it in his heart to forgive his grandson and looked sad as this sadly did not allow Esteban to be spared of punishment as Elena, Luisa and Naomi outvoted him and sentenced Esteban to exile. Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor When the evil sorceress Shuriki attacked the Kingdom of Avalor and killed King Raul and Queen Lucia, Alacazar, the Royal Sorcerer, decided to keep the remaining members of the Royal Family safe by casting a spell to place him, his wife Luisa, and his younger granddaughter Princess Isabel inside an Enchanted Painting while his eldest granddaughter Crown Princess Elena faced Shuriki alone to buy him time. Elena and Alacazar succeeded and the three of them were placed inside the painting where they would remain for forty-one years while Elena herself was trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor. Along with Isabel, Luisa, the royals of Enchancia, and the people of Avalor, Francisco joined Elena in ganging up on Shuriki. After Elena broke Shuriki's wand and the sorceress fell down a waterfall, Francisco noticed that the sight disturbed Elena and Sofia, and he told his granddaughter that Shuriki was gone and they won the fight, unaware that Shuriki survived. Francisco told Elena that as the eldest child, Elena is now in charge of the kingdom and that he and Luisa will help her out. Elena of Avalor'' In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Francisco appears as a major character. He is a member of Grand Council of Avalor, alongside Luisa, Naomi, and Esteban. Chosen by his granddaughter for his wisdom. Through the course of the show, Francisco assists Elena in her journey to becoming Queen and is always there to give her friendly advice when she needs it. During Season 2, upon learning of Shuriki's return, he agrees with Esteban, Naomi, and Luisa with keeping Elena in the Royal Palace under heavy guard from Gabe and the Royal Guards for her own protection. He is later happy to hear that Isabel is starting her weekly classes at the Avalor Science Academy with Professor Ochoa, but Elena tells him and Luisa out of Isabel's earshot that she's very worried about Isabel being there as many of the students are older than her. Francisco travels with his family on summer vacation to Nueva Vista, but after returning from the parade held in Elena's honor, Francisco, his wife, Isabel, and Esteban were confronted by Shuriki, Fiero, the Delgados, Cruz, and Vestia, who took them prisoner and locked them up in the tower. Elena soon joins them along with Sirena Crown Princess Marisa, but they are all busted out by Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, and the Jaquins, and attempt to escape back to Avalor City. However, their ship is damaged by Shuriki, and by the time they return to Nueva Vista, they learn that Elena had killed Shuriki once and for all, and Francisco watches as Elena has her traitor cousin locked up for his betrayal, and forges a new alliance with Sirena King Pescoro. Gallery Francisco.jpg|Francisco concept Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png|Elena of Avalor main cast Isabel, Francisco & Luisa.jpg|Francisco with Luisa and Isabel Francisco in Elena and the Secret of Avalor.jpg|"She's gone, Elena. We won." Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena Francisco.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg|Francisco with his friends and family Elena of Avalor 06.jpg Ep1FirstDayOfRule (3).png|"It reminds me of a story." Ep1FirstDayOfRule (4).png Elena of Avalor 02.jpg|Elena and Francisco sing "Ready to Rule" Elena and Abuelo.jpg Model Sister King Toshi Princess Elena.jpg|Francisco, his wife, and their grandchildren welcome King Toshi Ep3AllHeatedUp (28).png Ep4FountainOfYouth21.png Ep12Navidad64.png Navidad 1.jpg Blockheads 26.png Three Jaquins and a Princess 12.jpg Three Jaquins and a Princess 13.jpg The Tides of Change 15.jpg The Tides of Change 36.jpg The Return of El Capitán 3.png The Return of El Capitán 7.png The Return of El Capitán 5.png The Return of El Capitan 1.png The Return of El Capitán 2.png The Return of El Capitán 9.png The Return of El Capitán 10.png Snow Place Like Home 4.png Elena of Avalor S3 4.jpg Elena of Avalor S3 7.jpg Dreamcatcher (4).jpg Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Elderly characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Grandparents Category:Royalty Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Politicians Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Nobility Category:Lovers Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall